


The Force

by Michaela18



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaela18/pseuds/Michaela18
Summary: Some call it the force, some call it magic, some call it the Fates showing us what our string looks like...This is the story of finding out who you are meant to be!
Relationships: Eric/Tris Prior
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Force

**I am honestly unsure how to label this but it could be on either side of the fence if the fence was a PWP. For me personally it is not - because it was not intended as one - but let's just say that there is mature content and if you are not a legal adult you should be looking for a different story!**

**I left my usual concept behind and went down the rabbit hole of my seemingly weird mind! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: still don't own any rights to Divergent**

* * *

Chicago is a mythical place! No truer words have ever been spoken!

It was not always this way, mind you. Chicago is a city with a long history in America. Located on Lake Michigan in Illinois it was settled around 1780 and founded in 1833. Deemed one of the largest cities in the U.S. it was famed for its bold architecture, iconic skyscrapers and renowned museums. That was centuries ago and the world as people knew it back then ceased to exist a long time ago.

Humans developed too fast for nature to catch up and ensure a healthy balance. What we got instead was Darwin's theory being tested and the results found us lacking severely. In a world torn apart by greed, hatred and war, scientists came up with the idea of a genetic restoration project, so to speak. Handpicked people from all around the world were gathered and their numbers were larger than expected. The American government decided to offer the city of Chicago as the place to settle all these people and those originally settled here were compensated and relocated. A large fence was built, a strong fortification to keep those volunteering protected at all costs.  
To give everyone a fresh start memory serum was supposed to be given at the start of the project and a system was to be put in place to ensure a peaceful coexistence. This is how our faction system came to be. Five factions represented by people with a certain positive trait that was most dominant within their DNA.  
The beginning of the project went well, the faction system was accepted without any issues as people fully believed in what their factions stood for.  
The faction who believed in truth to matter above anything else called themselves Candor.  
The faction who believed in peace and being one with nature called themselves Amity.  
The faction who believed in cold hard facts supported by science called themselves Erudite.  
The faction who believed cowardice needed to be eradicated and bravery was the key to success called themselves Dauntless.  
The faction that believed in selflessness being what was needed in humans to live peaceful and fulfilled lives where everyone could prosper called themselves Abnegation.

It was going well for a few hundred years while the world outside decimated itself. The faction system worked and the genetic faults were slowly mending themselves, just like the scientists hoped. Then an uprising happened by those who had forgotten that we needed to be mended in order to become whole. Those that were on their way were called Divergent, made into pariahs and hunted down. So while the world outside ceased to exist we, on the inside, were close to extinction too.

All seemed lost when it happened! A blinding light that people associated with a nuclear blast went off and everyone fell unconscious. When they came to they were filled with peace, a sense of belonging and overall content. Those guarding the wall reported that everything beyond our city was no more. A wasteland that was visible but separated from us by a shining film, like a protective bubble all around. They checked!

In addition to the newfound tranquility people changed, like physically changed. Where we were a diverse population with all different skin tones, hair and eye colors we now bore the color of our faction visible for all to see. You see, suddenly the hair color matches the faction. Amity had red hair, Candor white, Erudite blue, Dauntless black and Abnegation grey hair. You were born with the color of your faction, the one you lived in and your parents had. The Choosing Ceremony where previously all sixteen year olds were allowed to choose a faction ceased to exist because you could not force your hair color to change on command. No, the color changed when something deemed you ready to get a faction assigned. You no longer picked a faction, the faction picked you.  
How? Well, I don't know because nobody speaks about this. They don't make it out to be some elaborate scheme, they say you just instinctively know when it happens and afterwards you know also that you are not supposed to talk about it. Weird, I know! Good news though, I am now eighteen and heading for my first year of mandatory work experience in Amity.

Work experience in Amity is something we had since the reset. Every year those that turned eighteen finish their schooling in May and from the first day of June until the last day of August everyone who hasn't been chosen by a faction comes out to Amity. We help with the harvest, the animals, seasonal jobs and anything else that needs to be done during this time of the year. I have been told there is always plenty to do and over the last two years I noticed more and more people moving on to different factions after they helped out. I am quite sure something is going on and hopefully I will see for myself soon.

...

"Beatrice, are you ready," my twin brother Caleb calls from downstairs and I quickly throw my cardigan over my top before running down the stairs.

"Beatrice," Mother reprimands me calmly.

"Sorry, Mother," I whisper and look down at my feet while moving past her as quickly as I can.

"Mind your manners and do me proud," Mother tells our retreating forms as we leave through the front door.

"Come on," Caleb urges and grabs my elbow to help me walk faster to where the bus will collect us. He has it easy with his height and long legs while I struggle to keep up with my so much shorter ones.

For twins we couldn't look more different in stature. Where Caleb is tall and lean I am short and petite. Our grey hair makes us look more alike yet our eye colors make us stand apart. Only people who know us realise we are related – a blessing and a curse because people often assume we fancy each other due to our familiarity with each other, something that is not encouraged before being chosen.

We make it just in time, the bus pulls up as we round the corner, and we queue with all the other Abnegation.

The bus ride is surprisingly full of animated chatter, something you don't find amongst people in our faction because we strive to be selfless and mindless chatter is not useful for anyone.

It looks like we are the first to arrive, no other buses are anywhere in sight but our welcome committee consisting of Johanna, Amity's spokesperson, and a few adults is right there, waiting for us to exit.

"Welcome back, children. We are very happy to have you here with us! I am not going to bore you with long speeches or instructions – simply follow us into the hall and we will get you all sorted," Johanna shouts over the slight noise.

Like sheep we follow Johanna and the others into the large building behind her. Everyone is given a piece of paper and asked to write his or her name onto it before placing it on a large board with a multitude of labels.

Once done Johanna calls our attention to show us where we will receive our lunch, the facilities and to explain the different buildings me need to know on a large map.

When done Johanna brings us back to the board that now has our names assigned to different tasks. Mine is right under 'deliveries' and when she reaches my name Johanna directs me to a man on the other side of the room.

John, as he introduces himself, takes me outside and shows me where the trucks are kept.

"We will need to wait for the other factions to arrive and once we know how many are assigned to us we will split into small teams and I give you more instructions. Don't worry about heavy crates though, I am sure we will get a strong male that can be in your team," he explains kindly.

We don't get to talk much before the next bus arrives and a gaggle of Candor comes out.

One by one the buses arrive and each time we get one or two people assigned until we are eight. Unfortunately there are not enough 'strong' men for John to pair us all up and I end up with a rather talkative Candor girl named Christina.

"You two can go with the empty water barrels down to the pump and get them filled. They need to be delivered around the pastures and some go to the barn. There will be people to help you all around Amity so don't worry if you can't do things on your own. Just remember to ask for help when you need it," John reminds us before giving detailed instructions and sending us our merry way.

The first two hours seem to pass in a blur. Christina comments on everything she does and sees and after a while I am getting used to her and able to work while she yammers on.

We have to repeatedly go back and refill the barrels but the task itself is easy and it is nice to get around Amity, something I have never been able to do before.

It is early afternoon when we reach the barn and Christina goes off to look for someone to tell us what needs to be done here while I go and check on our barrels.

"Do you need help," someone shouts from behind me and I turn to see a large Erudite man coming towards me. Well, large is not the right word to describe him. He is tall and his clothes show he has the body of a man, muscles in all the right places and nowhere lean and lanky like I am used to seeing from Caleb.

"My friend just went to find someone to tell us what we need to do here. We were tasked to bring water to the pastures before coming over to the barn," I explain while shading my eyes against the burning sun.

"Well, we need to refill the troughs and you probably have to go fetch more so we can refresh the mud baths for the pigs," the man explains while coming closer still.

"Okay, thanks. We have three full barrels here, what do we do with them," I ask and move towards the latch.

"Leave it to me," he says and I look up at him enquiringly. "They need to be lifted down and I don't think you will be able to do that by yourself..." he trails off when our eyes meet over the bed of the truck. I can feel his gaze burn into me but I am unable to look away. I can see him move slowly to the end before he rounds the second corner and comes straight for me. His eyes never leave mine, not even when he is right in front of me.  
Instinctively I raise my hand - to push him away or to pull him closer - I don't know. What I do know is that he gently takes my hand into his larger ones and my whole body hums as my skin vibrates from electric shocks caused by his skin on mine.

"What?" I try to say but my mouth is suddenly dry and it comes out more sounding like a croak.  
He does know what I must mean though because he tries to answer me, swallowing repeatedly before he can get words out.  
"This is it," he states with conviction and I stare at him like he lost his marbles.  
"It," I croak out once more, my throat getting drier by the second.  
"Yes," he swallows a few times. "The choice is coming!"  
"But..." I try to say yet my mouth is like I gargled with sand.  
Why is it choosing now? Why do I feel so weird touching him. Why are we chosen at the same time or do I just experience side effects from being there while he is chosen?  
I feel like I am drying from the inside out while he looks like he is drowning in drool the way he swallows constantly.  
No sooner has that thought entered my mind do his eyes widen and an invisible force pushes us closer together.  
I open my mouth to ask a question but nothing comes out. The dryness of my mouth and throat are hurting me now and I whimper. He keeps staring into my eyes while bending down to my level and then his lips find mine. They are moist, swimming in liquid and my own absorb every last drop, taking the worst of the burn but not nearly enough to quench the unbearable thirst. As if sensing my need he pushes his lips harder against mine and I greedily lap with my tongue along his lips, moaning in delight at the reprieve.  
After the third pass he moans and opens his mouth, my tongue inadvertently slipping inside and absorbing the fountain I find within. It is my turn to moan loudly at the feeling of having my need for water finally met.  
We greedily devour each other despite never having met before today. It doesn't feel weird though, the physical contact and the weird situation we seem to find ourselves in. We equal each other out, I keep thinking, and it just feels right. My needs are met and it looks like his are too but when do we stop? Where do we go from here?

I have never been interested in anyone on a romantic level. I was always told that things will come to me in time but here I am, clinging to this boy... man... Erudite...?!

"Beatrice? Eric? Why don't you come with me," a voice in the background asks repeatedly until I find myself gently moved and I cling to my partner in crime, unwilling to risk the pain again.  
Gentle hands guide me and I find myself hoisted up and my legs arranged in a way that I will be able to hold my position while I cling to his mouth and shoulders.

I can feel movement but I don't pay any attention until I am gently lowered again.  
The eyes I didn't know I had squeezed shut dart around and I can see I am in a room with the door closing softly after someone looking suspiciously like Johanna, the leader of Amity.

I don't know how long we spend standing in the room kissing but I do notice when the sensation of satisfaction from my mouth being supplied with water changes. It doesn't go back to being dry but the pleasure I received starts cursing through my body. It wanders into my fingertips who seem to glow touching his. It doesn't stay there though but continues its way through me, focusing more onto my stomach and finally moving just a tad lower.  
I groan when I feel a hard squeeze and pinch in my pelvis and then the feeling of drowning. Not actual drowning like being in a body of water but like when you are on your period and you are aware of the liquid seeping out of you. Well, it doesn't feel like a seeping, more like a gushing. I know my skirt is hiding the moisture but I can't help but squeeze my thighs tightly together to stem the flow.  
He is groaning in pain, his mouth leaves mine and his hands move from my neck down to my arms and he puts my hands on his hips before letting go. His own hands don't stray far, I can feel them right in between us as they keep bumping into my stomach.  
A loud wheeze and the sound of a zipper are followed by dry sobs.  
'Where does it hurt," I ask quietly.  
"Burns," he moans and I feel for him. Not so long ago I was the same... oh god, I was in the desert and he had the water. Now he is trapped there and I have the water... no! No! No!  
My mouth was dry and he was my fountain! That was pushing the boundaries of acceptable but it was needed for my survival. My fountain is far more intimate and his ... what is burning for him?

I finally look down to what his hands are doing and I see them around his open fly. They are caging what lies beneath as he keeps moving his hips in the weirdest way. It is a mix of shuddering and undulating but his increased moans of pain have me take action.  
I gently pry his fingers away to see a raw and red looking sausage dangling free.

I do know that this is his penis, I was given a proper education, but this is not what I saw on the pictures.  
Lost for words and scared what the heat will do to him I don't hesitate to pull my skirt up with one hand and push my other in between my legs to gather some of the moisture. Without daring to look at his face I slowly move my hand to the flaming skin and I gasp in surprise when the moisture on my fingers starts evaporating when I get close.  
Do it again, I tell myself. Still avoiding eye contact I cup my hand and move it in between my thighs, catching a small pool of liquid and bringing it back to his flesh. Gently, as to not hurt him, I tilt my hand and let the liquid run over my fingers and onto him. There is steam and a sizzling sound but he sighs in pleasure before starting to moan in pain when all liquid is all gone.  
He groans and I don't know why I look up but I do and he looks at me with as much trepidation as I feel. His lips part in another involuntary moan of discomfort and I reach up to pull his head back towards mine. I need something to distract me so I can do what apparently needs to be done.

Attaching my lips to his I use my hands on him to make him follow me step by step until we reach the bed on the far side of the room.

I climb up on the mattress and inch backwards, giving him the chance to get on as well. Once I bump into the headboard I carefully lower myself onto the mattress and he follows me like a moth to the flame.

His pain has increased, I know how to read him now, and I am more than willing to try and soothe him as he has done for me.

Carefully I wriggle beneath him as I try to pull my skirt up in the front and he cries out when I accidentally rub my hand over his burning skin.

"Sshhhh," I soothe, "I am going to make it better, I promise."

And with that I move my hands to his hips and guide him in between my legs.

He moans in relief when I position him just right and his heated skin is able to soak up the moisture. I sigh too because it doesn't feel like I am soaking everything around me anymore.

"God, that feels good," he groans us and rubs himself against me to spread the soothing liquid all over himself.

The whole position is intimate but I don't think either of us are excited in a sexual kind of way. Yes, I am wet, but not in the way it is supposed to be and he isn't erect either so why did we end up this way? Why does the choosing have to work like this? I never met this man in my life, at least I don't think I did, but clearly we do have a connection and a physical reaction.

"I am sorry," he apologises with a much clearer voice and I look up from where I have been staring into space, deep in though with my musings.  
"Huh," I mumble.

"I never thought this would happen in such a way," he voices my earlier thoughts. "We are basically strangers yet I am afraid to move away from you less the burn comes back," he admits.

"When my mouth was dried up it took a while before everything felt better," I admit quietly. "Maybe just stay down there until you are sure it is all better? I am still leaking," I cringe at the lack of proper words.

"At least it is not as intimate as it could have been," he states out of the blue.

"Don't jinx it," I screech and he bursts out laughing. "It's not funny,' I admonish.

"This is the most action I ever got," he admits quietly and I look at him in surprise.

"I thought the other factions were more open with their sexuality," I mumble more to myself.

"Uh, not that I am aware of…. I don't think so….. well, shit," he rubs his hand over his face. "I don't know what to tell you. I thought the same but looking back I am now having doubts because I don't remember hearing anyone talk about having sex that hasn't been chosen yet."

"So choosing is about showing us the faction we can have sex in," I wonder out loud and he barks out a full belly laugh.

"I wouldn't mind," he admits once he calms down.

"Really," I ask.

"Have you never wondered what it will be like," he asks in return and I shrug. "What's your name," he asks me out of the blue and I blush.

"Beatrice."

"Eric," he supplies.

"Hi," I mumble.

"Hello," he grins and pecks my lips.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know," he admits. "It just felt right after everything that happened."

"Okay,' I agree and we are both quiet.

"What now," I ask after a while.

"I don't know. It still burns but I can see if I can move off and we can get out of here," he offers.

"Maybe," I hedge.

Eric doesn't wait but simply rolls over to lie beside me. Immediately I feel the increased gushing and he hisses in pain.

"Come back," I demand and open my arms and legs for him to settle in between once more.

"I am sorry, I just need to get it all covered," Eric whispers and then proceeds to run himself against me before sighing in relief.

"Like a lotion for sunburn," I tease.

"Never had sunburn down there," he quips.

"Not a fan of dangling it in the breeze?"

Oh god, where did that come from?!

Eric takes it with humour and simply states "no".

While we are literally stuck with each other we decide to get to know one another better. We are covering family, education, jobs we have in our faction and daily life all while our bodies peacefully take what the other has to offer.

"Do you think it is weird that I don't feel hungry or thirsty," I ask him out of the blue when there is a lull in our conversation.

"Uh, I am neither and it must have been hours," Eric admits.

"What will happen when one of us need the facilities," I blurt out as soon as that thought enters my mind.

"Uh… I think all these things might have been …. paused," Eric stutters.

"What?!"

"Look, I am neither hungry nor thirsty, that burn is all consuming even now that it is being soothed, but I actually planned on running to the next bathroom once we were done unloading the truck," Eric admits.

"So you need to go now," I ask, not understanding what he is trying to tell me.

"No, what I am saying is that the urge to 'go' disappeared as soon as I locked eyes with you."

"This is so weird," I complain.

"We knew something was marking us, choosing a faction for us and you are surprised by the part where I don't have to go and take a dump," he asks me incredulously.

"Well, shit," I exclaim and then freeze in horror before bursting out in giggles. "Oh god, I am so sorry, that was not supposed to come out like that," I wheeze but he simply joins me in laughter.

"I like you," he declares when we calm down and I gawk at him.

"What?"

"I like you, Beatrice. You seem kind, well educated and I like your sense of humour."

"Uh," is all in an say as my mind clamours to comprehend everything Eric just said.

"I am happy I got stuck here with you," I admit the easiest part but Eric simply raises an eyebrow. "Fine," I huff. "I like you too!"

"That wasn't so hard, was it," Eric teases.

"You have no idea," I return and he grins at me until something in his features changes.

"I want to kiss you again. May I," Eric asks and I don't have to think twice before I nod and meet his lips halfway.

It is like something had been lurking in the shadows of our room, patiently waiting for the moment we decided to indulge in kissing each other freely. Eric's lips meet mine and his tongue comes out to trace my lips. I open them eagerly and meet him with my own poised to strike. As soon as my tongue glides along his, consciously choosing to engage, the heat starts circulating within my body again.

My hands that are clasped with Eric's heat up and glow lowly. It seems the force splits and while our hands stay locked together the heat and light never leaves while a second warm spot detached and starts cursing through my body again. This time it is honing in on where we are kissing. My mouth warms up pleasantly and I can see Eric's lips glow mutely and his tongue shine a little bit brighter when he retreats it temporarily before meeting mine again.

"Ungh," I groan when once more the warmth splits and curses through me again with increased force.

I can feel a small tingle start where we are illuminated and it makes me want to hum in pleasure.

The tingle turns into a slow vibration that fills my senses completely until my whole body is shaking. The heat increases all over me and it feels like my skin is burning. A bright light erupts from both of us at the same time and I squeeze my eyes shut while I cry out in pain, Eric's screams echoing mine and vice versa.

Luckily it doesn't last long but I am a panting, sweating mess when my senses are not overwhelmed anymore. My eyes are still squeezed tightly shut while I take stock of my body.

All my limbs are still attached, my hands and mouth are still warm, tingling slightly, I am still wet down below and Eric is still soaking up all that he can.

What I do feel that makes my eyes shoot open wide is the cooling sensation on my chest that makes my nipples pebble and stick out.

My clothes disappeared! Well, they disintegrated with the heat, I would presume looking down at the fine layer of black dust on the two of us. Yes, Eric is equally naked on top of me.

"What," I start against his lips but I stop when the heat from my mouth that I only detached from Eric's for seconds splits and starts cursing through my body again.

"Go with it," Eric murmurs against my lips. "Accept it and show it gratitude for choosing for you," Eric adds and then renews his efforts to devour my mouth.

The heat pulses like it wants to show it approves of Eric's words and I decide right then and there to put my trust in the force. It might be painful at some point but I know in the end I will be a full member of a faction; an adult blessed with the gift of a permanent home until the day I die; the knowledge that I will be able to start having a family of my own and make ties that I know will be permanent instead of being afraid I will lose all my friends with the snap of a finger.

The heat increases while it roams my body until I make up my mind, then it rushes south and heats up my folds.

"Ungh," Eric groans loudly and undulates his hips.

"Ungh," I echo when his hot penis bumps into me.

Where it was soft before it is now a burning steel rod that pushes against my slippery, wet opening.

We both make sounds of joy and delight when he swishes it around my wet folds. The heat spreads out a little further and it feels like I am burning up from the inside.

"My balls are on fire," Eric groans and rubs himself harder against me.

I decide to not ask stupid questions but investigate for myself and push one hand down his body until I first reach his erection and then the balls below. They are burning hot yet they don't burn me when I touch them gently.

"Oh god, that feels so good," Eric moans. "Keep that up," he encourages and I want to please him so I do.

Eric makes delighted sound after sound while I fondle his balls and he rubs himself against me.

Unfortunately the heat within me increases while the one around my lower lips dims a bit.

"They are burning," Eric exclaims. "Do something," he begs incoherently and I close my eyes, silently begging the force to help and guide me.

It feels like invisible threads pull my knees apart and the hand that until now cradled Eric's balls gets pulled forward to encircle his erection. I tug gently and he follows my hand, pressing more and more firmly into me.

A tug on my pelvis and I follow the pull and lift up, making Eric push his tip inside me.

We both moan and groan in pain when the heat intensifies but I think I know now what needs to be done. Just like we needed to kiss and touch intimately to soothe the burn, we now have to go a step further and get Eric's heated core to meet the heat in my center. He is still absorbing all liquid and it goes rather smoothly.

"Come in," I invite and Eric doesn't not hesitate to follow through.

He pushes forward and I can feel a stretch but not the pain supposed to happen when someone loses her hymen. No, it feels like the liquid increases tenfold and floods me while Eric has another go at it. Pulling back and pushing back in.

I can feel my hymen give, letting Eric slide all the way in and the burn gets soothed immediately by his close proximity but he is the one to cry out in pain.

"Ow, shit! That hurt like a bitch! Why hasn't the fire stopped yet?"

I giggle, I can't help myself. I was ready for the pain but was gifted with only a slight discomfort while Eric seems to have gotten a taste of what every female allegedly goes through.

"Just stay still and relax for a moment," I suggest when I finally suppress my delight.

"Not funny," Eric growls but the way his face softens tells me that his pain is receding.

"What now," I dare ask.

Eric smirks and pushes as far into me as he can get before pulling back out and repeating the movement.

I groan in appreciation and he moves his mouth back to mine while continuing his long, hard strokes.

His lips meet mine and the heat intensifies. The earlier burn comes back and I can see Eric start swallowing again. There is no hesitation when I open for him or when he invites my tongue into his mouth. Just like I am soothing his burn does he soothe mine. A symbiotic circle of transferring ones life force.

Water makes up the biggest part of our bodies and we need water more than food to survive. I take his water in and return it to him; basically my essence flows within him and his within me. The constant flow is making us one unique blend, a united force of life. A give and take - and the theory of it is mind boggling.

There is no beginning or end and, contrary to what I was taught, the intimate connection doesn't result in an orgasm, it just keeps going on and on with a pleasurable feeling of belonging.

An inner warmth spreads through me, filling me, comforting me and telling me that everything is more than alright. Things are becoming the way they are supposed to be – I know this without the shadow of a doubt and with a surprising clarity.

It could have been hours, it could have been days – time just doesn't exist anymore until the warmth intensifies and our bodies start to glow brighter and brighter.

Eric pulls me close and plunges into me harder and harder, making my back arch off the bed and having me move my body as if I was going to merge our skin.

A feeling of euphoria comes and it gets stronger by the second. A crescendo of beautiful notes filled with love and a bright future fill me to the brim, they keep coming and coming until they overflow. The light is blinding when I gasp out loud and then I scream Eric's name when insurmountable pleasure washes over me just as Eric seems to explode within me.

The light fades, our bodies still and I hear Eric's gasp of surprise.

"What," I mumble sleepily, unwilling to open my eyes.

"You have a new faction," he whispers to me and my eyes shoot wide open.

"Oh god," I exclaim when I see Eric with black hair and bold black marks all around his throat and neck. "Does it hurt," I ask, gently touching his skin.

"What?!" Eric looks at me confused.

"You are Dauntless," I start and to my amazement he smiles brightly and kisses me with an abundance of enthusiasm.

"So are you," he whispers into my ear before running his nose down my jaw and nuzzles into the crook of my neck.

"Oh shit," he gasps and pulls back with a look of horror. "Your neck," he exclaims and inadvertently grabs his own to show me.

"Bold bars on the left and right," I ask with a calm that surprises me. I trust the force, it hasn't steered me wrong.

"How do you…." Eric trails off when I trace his own marks.

"You've got them too," I explain before I kiss his marks, gently sucking on the skin.

Eric moans out loud and I can feel some movement in between my legs.

"Beatrice," Eric groans and undulates his hips, moving his renewed erection in and out if me at a languid pace.

'Beatrice doesn't sound very Dauntless' keeps running through my mind as Eric keeps the maddeningly slow pace up.

"I think I need a new name," I blurt out and Eric stills.

"A new last name," he asks slowly.

"What?!" I look at him for a few seconds before I comprehend what he is asking. "A more Dauntless first name," I rush to explain. "Beatrice is not really up to the challenge."

"What's your middle name," Eric asks simply.

"Edith," I cringe.

"Edith, Edith…. Edi … Edie… Dith…" Eric is trying out the name with different intonations. "Beatrice….. Bea …. Trice….. Trish….. Tris?"

"Tris," I repeat carefully. It rolls off the tongue easily. "Tris," I state and giggle. "Hi, I am Tris," I try out.

"Hi Tris, I am Eric," Eric deadpans and then moves his lips back to mine for a moment. "Care to continue," he teases.

"By all means, proceed," I declare haughtily and he scrunches up his face.

"Don't you want to see what sex is all about," he asks me quietly.

"I would like to see what reconnecting with you after the Choosing is like," I amend. "I liked being so connected with you, the feeling of being one entity that shared a life force, I admit and Eric just stares at me, not moving.

"God, I love your brilliant mind," he finally exclaims and reclaims my lips and my body with vigour.

His erection is there and he is pushing in and out of me, changing the angle, listening attentively to any sounds I make - letting them guide him.

Before I am ready I can feel tingles morph into a flame that just needs a little bit more fresh air to turn it into a raging fire that will burn and consume me.

"I am sorry," Eric whines suddenly and his face contorts as he swells and spills within me.

Luckily the extra girth was what I needed to make me crash and burn and I see stars when the orgasm washes over me.

"That was different," Eric grumbles.

"It felt great," I soothe.

"An orgasm will do that," Eric smirks. "No, I am talking about the … uh…. shortened time before it was over. Was nice to keep it up for hours on end," he grumbles.

"That wasn't us, Eric, that was the force that chose who we will become," I remind him gently.

"Dauntless," he states.

"Yes, Dauntless is our home now. What happens now?"

"I have no idea but maybe we could just stay in here," Eric suggests.

"Doing what," I snort.

Eric raises an eyebrow.

"No! We didn't even know each other before this… as much as I like being with you it is just not the responsible thing to do when we were just chosen. What we need to do is find clothes and find someone who can answer our questions. I think Johanna might be a good choice," I add.

"Johanna," Eric questions.

"Don't you remember how we got here," I ask while gently pushing him off of me.

"Kind of. I was a bit too focused on you but I know that someone….. Johanna," Eric exclaims and sits upright. "Okay, let's find her," he agrees.

...

Thankfully there is a bathroom there with everything we need to freshen up and a selection of clothes as well.

"Ready," Eric asks with his hand on the door handle.

"As I will ever be," I quip and he pushes down and opens the door wide.

The daylight is blinding after the dimmed light in the room but I am mortified when I see my parents and another couple who must be Eric's parents, judging by the blue hair and resemblance, waiting for us.

They seem comfortable, spread out around a loaded picnic table, and when they see us they all gasp in unison.

"Hi," I say quietly and wave while Eric stands straight and pulls me forward by my hand.

"Mother, Father," I greet and bow my head.

"Beatrice," Mother exclaims and rushes towards me before I am embraced in a tight hug. "Look at you! Oh my god, you look stunning in black and look at those marks. Andrew! Look! Do you see this? Our daughter is to become a leader," she screams with more excitement than I have ever seen her show.

"Congratulations Beatrice, Eric," Father says and gives me a gentle hug.

"What," Eric asks beside me.

"You are rewarded with not only Dauntless as your new faction but both of you are given the marks of a leader. This is rare and an honor bestowed upon a select few," Father explains and Eric's parents nod.

"We will miss you but I am sure we will be able to see you and Beatrice during meetings," Eric's father states.

"Uh," is all I am getting out. A leader? Don't you have to be elected into such a position? Do we elect leaders? I don't even know the answer to that but it seems we don't !?

"It means I get to see my grandbabies on a regular basis," Mother shrieks and Eric's mother nods with tears in her eyes.

"Uh what," Eric stammers. "There won't be any children any time soon, I can guarantee you that," he tells whoever is willing to listen. Not our mothers, it seems.

"Can't you just imagine it? A little girl who looks like Tris and a little boy who will be a carbon copy of Eric," Mother asks Eric's mother.

"Mother," I hiss and look at Eric with flaming cheeks.

"Boys run in our family. We haven't had a girl in generations. Oh, wouldn't it be nice if it was a girl and I could finally buy dresses?" Eric's mother is just as bad as my own, it seems.

"Twins run in our family, you get double the joy in one go," Mother boasts and I just want the earth to swallow me whole.

"There will be no children," Eric bellows and finally gets everyone's attention.

"Silly boy,' Eric's mother states and comes over to pinch his cheek. Wow, Eric can compete with my blush… "You were chosen together and what the force decides is what it gets. Not many are honoured with such an occurrence and what the force binds no man shall tear apart. You are inevitably bound to each other. Think of it as guaranteed happiness as soulmates for the rest of your lives. You will be blessed with many gifts through the combination of your life force. One could say you now inhibit part of the other, your essence is within Beatrice and hers within you."

I gape at her and all the others, apart from Eric, nod.

"So, how was it supposed to be," I ask weakly.

"The Choosing or the Binding," Eric's father asks.

"Either," Eric answers and shrugs his shoulders at me like 'what the hell'.

"Come and sit down," Father invites and they all retake their seats, leaving two in between them for us.

"Well," I ask when they all stare at us instead of starting with their explanation.

Father clears his throat.

"I honestly don't know all the ins and outs but I will tell you what I do know! You both know how we all came to be in Chicago. The humanity project, the war, the hunt for Divergents and then the reset…" Father takes a large gulp of his water. "Amity has always been more in contact with nature. They follow the principles of good guardianship and try to give as much as they receive. Their whole faction is based on the system of symbiotic life but what happened with the reset was something more. The way it was explained to us after our own Choosing it was Mother Earth who asked the universe to grant her wish and bestow upon us the gifts needed to survive. No, not survive but become the best version of us we ever could be. Trial and error is the way of men but the most difficult choice we faced in Chicago and what led to something akin to civil war was the question of where we belonged. If you are divergent, which faction do you choose? Will it be the right one? Are you loyal to your chosen one or all of your aptitudes? If you are not divergent you can still make mistakes and that thought is scary because people might transfer or stay with ulterior and nefarious motives like it unfortunately happened leading up to the reset."

"Amity has many names for what causes the physical changes. Some call it the force, some call it magic, some call it the Fates showing us what our string looks like," Eric's mother continues.

"Erudite decided to not question or research it. It was almost like a silent vow by the whole city to just go with the flow and accept things the way they now are. Someone with superior knowledge is giving you the command to become a member of a faction. You follow that command and all will be well," Eric's father adds.

"Dauntless decided to not fight it. It doesn't matter whether you consider yourself brave or not, trust is one of the most important aspects of humans being able to interact. You trust your doctor to treat you properly, you trust your teacher to teach you what you need to know. You trust those you hold dear to have your best interest at heart. Well, Dauntless trusts in the force to show us which faction we will be brave in, which one deserves our courage and devotion. The commitment is given freely and not once has the force steered anyone wrong. To answer your question I will tell you that Beatrice's brother, while bringing bandages into the hospital, was simply overcome with the urge to learn all there is about medicine. He felt the calling to help and heal and just like that his hair turned blue." Mother stares at me and then at Eric. "That is how it goes for almost everyone but then there are those that are deemed special because they, allegedly, are what used to be called Divergents. The genetically healed that are suitable for more than one if not all factions. For them the force has more in store." Mother pauses and looks between us. "Beatrice, did you know that Eric was sent to help out in Amity the third summer in a row? It is not uncommon for the force to not choose someone on the first go at volunteering in Amity territory. We need to be of the right mental age and exhibit what the force is looking for. Well, those that are divergent are given a life partner that will be their perfect match but also genetically their counterpart. Someone to round us out, someone to be hard where we are soft, someone to lift us up when we fall down, someone to encourage us when we feel disheartened, some one to help us fulfill our destiny. When the force senses a Divergent it makes sure to choose wisely because the genetic match will produce stronger offspring and in this case Eric had to wait for you to come of age. Luckily it was only two years, some had to wait longer than that." Mother looks at Father with an admiration I never noticed before. "We believe that growing up we are screened and the knowledge is stored to be used at the right time, how else would they know who to match? Well, this is beside the point. Your father and I were such a mated pair. I used to be Dauntless, your father grew up Erudite. We were blessed with this union and with you. Abigail and Robert were the same so it was a given that at least one of our children would be chosen for a Binding. Johanna makes sure to match different people for work assignments to maximise everyone's exposure to people and faction opportunities…." Mother trails off.

"So you all knew this would happen and didn't tell us," Eric asks incredulously.

"Nothing would have changed," his mother states calmly. "The force shows us where our paths lead us. Our destiny is not entirely up to us, some things are meant to be and we are simply ensuring there will be no useless fighting the inevitable. You all knew your faction would be chosen for you, did you need to know more?" She raises her eyebrows in challenge but neither Eric nor I speak up. To me she is right even though I wish I had known what to expect.

"I would have been less tense," Eric admonishes lowly. "I was getting afraid I was not worthy after being skipped over two years in a row. Everyone I knew going in was chosen," he reminds his parents.

"You are special," his father reminds him.

"How was I supposed to know this was expected of me but not the others? I was beginning to lose faith," Eric admits and Mother gasps.

"Maybe we do need to talk to Johanna about some aspects," she suggests and they all nod. "Eric, we only followed tradition because we know the choice will be the right one. You are destined for great things, separate and together, and I can't wait to see what you will do to help our people advance."

"I know they will do great but I am afraid now is our time to say goodbye. Johanna is approaching with Max and I believe this is our cue to retreat. We will see you both when the time is right," Eric's mother states calmly and with that they all stand and give us hugs and wish us well.

Mother lingers just a few seconds longer than the rest of them.

"Don't wait too long to get your Binding notarized by Dauntless and Candor. The sharing of one's life force always ends with the creation of new life….."

Eric and I both stare after Mother's hastily retreating form, speechless and unsure whether she was joking.

"Do you think you are…." Eric trails off but turns to stare at my middle.

"How am I supposed to know. Unprotected sex can lead to babies, you did pay attention in school, did you not," I tease.

"Tris," Eric starts but I interrupt him.

"I know as much as you do. Johanna sounds like the one to ask," I remind him and turn to smile at Johanna's approaching form.

Johanna is accompanied by a Dauntless, a man who looks about my father's age.

Both are smiling brightly and when they are about an arm's length away they stop.

"Tris, Eric," Johanna greets and I feel like my eyes must be bugging out. "Your name changed with the color," Johanna states as if that should make perfect sense to me.

"The force tells her more than she should know," the man ever so helpfully throws in.

"That is simply a wrong perception, Max. The force tells me what I need to know," Johanna corrects and then eyes us with speculation. "I had a feeling I would see the two of you together some time this summer but I never expected it to happen on the first day. The connection must be strong to bind you so quickly yet thoroughly." She laughs at herself as if she just told the best of all jokes.

"Excuse me," Eric grumbles.

"No, dear, I mean it in the best way," Johanna tries to explain yet not explaining anything at all.

Max sighs, looking resigned, before finally speaking up, though I wish he hadn't.

"What Johanna means to say is that the Binding, when one does happen, does not take three days to complete and she simply conveyed her impression that the connection you share must be strong. In fact, she called me as soon as she left you alone…."

"Oh god," I moan, unintentionally interrupting him but I am ever so grateful that he stopped talking.

"Not God," he picks up the mantle and teases me with a wink. "I am Max, leader of the Dauntless and your new mentor. When Johannan is done educating you I will take you back to the compound to start your training. Usually we leave new recruits here for the summer to keep learning but in your case it would be good to get a head start."

Max looks at us expectantly and I can feel myself nod. Eric must have done the same because both Max and Johanna look satisfied with our response.

"Why do we need a head start," Eric can't help but ask the question I had swirling around my own head.

"Because I want two leaders to help me out for as long as possible," Max states as if that should explain everything.

"Men," Johanna grumbles and steps slightly in front of Max. "The force chooses where you belong but sometimes, in too rare occasions, it chooses with whom you belong. Eric, Tris, I know you know your history. What you are would have been referred to as a divergent pair. You could have been great everywhere but the force recognises your potential together and that is to lead Dauntless. The force is all knowing, all seeing and it will help us become one people with every choice it makes. You were selected to ensure the next generation is one more step closer to becoming healed and united. The sins of the past will forge the future of tomorrow…"

"What does that mean," Eric asks once more and I feel like kissing him for putting himself out there before I need to.

"It simply means that all the things happening to mankind that brought us to the brink of extinction and then the resurgence of atrocities against those who were able to become almost whole are what lead us to this point in time where we know that the children you will give this city will bring more healing to us and power to the force."

"So the force wants more power," I ask with dread.

"It wants the power to create life as it should have been. Mother Earth never wanted us splintered into fractions, a shadow of who we could have been. Just like the land we need love and care to strife, to grow, to progress and become better. It is a slow and gradual process, there is no rushing things, there are no shortcuts that can be taken without the end product lacking. If you want the really simple version then you should imagine someone else taking the reigns and telling you where to go and when. The more elaborate version would take days to explain and is very philosophical. Let's just say that there is someone out there who is looking out for us and has the power to help us do better with every generation," Johanna concludes and that I can accept.

"Good, now that this is out of the way we should get going. Only eight and a half months left if I am lucky," Max starts again and once more I feel clueless.

"What happens in eight and a half months," I dare ask.

"If I am lucky then you will only take a step back, if I am to be screwed then you will keep popping out babies every other year. If your mother and uncle are anything to go by then twins are most likely which leaves all the doors wide open," Max explains with a weird twinkle in his eye.

"Uncle," I ask question the same time Eric groans "twins".

"Your uncle is still in Dauntless and he alone ensured the crèche and preschool were full. It is good you are bound to Eric, dating prospects would have been sparse, half of Dauntless claims the right to be a Wright. So yes, I do expect you to push out twins in eight to nine months time but I am hoping you and Eric will be more open to keeping the brood a bit smaller."

"Max, this is not anything you need to concern yourself with. The more children the better – nature loves seeing the seed coming to life."

"Can we please stop this whole line of conversation. Johanna, Max, is there anything else we need to know right now? I think Tris and I got the gist and we are more than happy to follow you back to Dauntless and learn what is expected of us. We also would like some time to talk about things on our own, come to terms with everything and make plans for the future. We will let you know as soon as we know, Max."

Eric puts his foot down and I can't help myself. I throw my arms around him and kiss him in thanks.

"Fine," Johanna huffs while Max looks a bit sheepish.

"You are right, we went overboard but it is not every day that a Binding happens and especially not one that results in me having two new leaders. Come on, we will have the first lesson right away. Let's take the train to the compound.

And with that we follow Max to the train that, thankfully, is static at the end of the railway line. From there we learn where the elusive dauntless compound is, how to safely enter and all that life within Dauntless entails. We are given plenty of choices and options and in the end we choose to experience our new life together from the very beginning. We notarise our Binding but Max also has a small ceremony in his office where we consciously declare ourselves committed to each other. We move into one apartment, we learn how to lead Dauntless just as we learn how to lead our lives together. Sometimes it feels hard, sometimes it feels easy but at the end of the day it always feels worth it.

True to all predictions we were indeed expecting before we felt ready for it and exactly eight months after that fateful first of June in Amity I gave birth to our first son and daughter.

Eric and I felt more than blessed and decided to let the force help and guide us with our family planning. Contrary to my uncle and ridiculous amount of cousins we stayed with two pairs of twins to everyone's surprise. Max on the other hand was more than delighted to have me onboard as a full time leader and not simply a supporter of my husband while I took care of our brood. Just like nature itself we found a natural balance and things seemed to take care of themselves.

The legacy that we passed on to those following us? Always trust the force!

THE END


End file.
